


Sunflower

by Trashy_McTrash



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_McTrash/pseuds/Trashy_McTrash
Summary: Felix always did his best to ignore the yellow on his left hip, his colour reminding him of a paint swatch. The empty eight grids on his other hip were harder to ignore. He would never be truly loved until he found the other colours. But where would he find eight people who loved him. The thing about soulmates is you don’t just touch each other and know you’re in love, you have to kindle a relationship with someone to see if they are your soulmate.





	1. Green

Felix had always adored happy endings and romantic stories. His mother and father found each other at ten, they saw their colours on each other’s skin four years later. It was perfect, happy, everything Felix had given up hope of when he turned twelve. Everyone had one box on their other hip, Felix had eight. His mother told him his happy ending would be eight times as happy; his research had told him otherwise. He would have to be picked by someone most in tune with all the partners, a leader of some sort.

Felix had held onto a glimmer of hope when he was introduced to Chan who picked him for Stray Kids without hesitation. He waited, fanning the small sparks of the relationship which never burst into flames. Felix soon gave up on it all. He went out of his way to make ‘changlix’ the narrative fans bought into. It wasn’t that it made life any easier, he was falling into a one-sided love with all of his brothers, but it hurt less knowing that Changbin might not love him than the leader he fell for so long ago.Felix stared himself down in the practice room’s mirror. He had made the mistake of wearing shorts and although the eight blank rectangles on his right hip were covered, they taunted him.

Dance practice was gruelling to say the least. Felix was lacking focus and the dance teacher was getting impatient. The member had assured the teacher they would practice hard between now and next lesson and Felix couldn’t help blaming himself. The group packed up and slowly left. It was now just Felix and Woojin. He reassured the other he’d be back for dinner and Woojin left him.

Felix danced for hours, time passing without notice. He danced like his life depended on it. And then he fell. He landed on his wrist and ankle funny. He didn’t dare move them. Everything crashed down on him. Felix was tired, sore and lonely. The empty boxes hurt more than his wrist or ankle. It hurt more because he had seen that Chan had his.It had been one of those four am starts and Felix had stumbled into the bathroom while Chris was in the shower. The younger was wide awake the moment he saw the paint swatch looking marks on the elders hip and promptly left the room. The issue was that 'lix didn't see the top box, empty just waiting to be the yellow of a sunflower.

Felix heart hurt with the memory. There was no room for him in Chan’s heart as anything other than a brother. Felix moved slightly and pain shot through his wrist and ankle and the dam broke and for the first time in a long time Felix let himself cry. Soon it was hard to breath and Felix passed out.

Chan on the other hand had stayed at the company when he realised that Felix wasn’t leaving. He had sat in his studio fixing up some of his songs but couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. He had reasoned with himself that it was the fact Felix was struggling with a dance he had perfect the other day. The worn leather of his chair was uncomfortable, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. Then a knock on the door. He whipped around expecting to see a smiling Felix telling him it was time to go. It wasn’t Felix. It was JB and Bambam from Got7 and Shownu from Monsta X.

“Aw kid you hurt me. Are hyungs not cool enough to get you to smile like that?” it was only then he realised his smile must have fallen upon seeing the older males where he was expecting Felix. He shook his head at Bambam and smiled at the group.

“No hyung of course you’re still cool. Who else would I have snuck out with?” Jaebum tilted his head and Shownu stepped closer.

“Is something wrong Chan-ssi?” Shownu’s voice was enough for the youngest to crack and nod.

“Tell Bamie hyung?” he nodded and Jaebum smiled softly. Shownu lead him out of the room after Chan had shut down everything. They had gone out to grab some food at a hipster restaurant near the company. They ordered and made small talk; Chan had been told to address Shownu as hyung and over all it was comfortable but inevitably the three older males wanted to know what was wrong.

“It’s a long story hyungs,” they nodded and made themselves comfortable so Chan continued, “I know that all you Got7 hyungs are soulmates and I thought we might all be but…” he realised he didn’t know if Shownu had found his soulmate, it was like the male in question could read minds,

“Monsta X are all soulmates too.”

“oh, well all of us have eight soulmates – well we don’t know about Felix – and that’s the problem. All of us are on each other but we are missing one. I know it might be different for all each of us, but it wouldn’t make sense and I was so sure it was ‘lix…” Chan trailed off looking at his lock screen of him and Felix cuddled up in an Australian flag blanket.

“It sounds like you love him.” Shownu’s voice was soft he smiled at Chan before continuing, “Our Changkyunnie, we had to work for over two years for him to trust himself and us and let himself fall in love. Sometimes it felt like we were working for nothing, but Monsta X is held together by our little maknae. Its hard to think from ‘kyunnies point of view until he opened up one night when he was drunk. Neither of his parents were truly in love, they weren’t soulmates, but they always told him they were. He never felt he deserved six peoples love, he thought if his parents who only had each other couldn’t be in love then he could never give six people what they needed. It took time but he is healing, and we love him so much. I’d have some faith in this ‘lix of yours, to me he sounds like your missing piece.” Chan nodded at the new hyungs wise words, he was praying Felix was ‘the Changkyun to their Monsta X’ metaphorically speaking.

The four finally went back to the company walking past the dance room on the way. They turned when they could hear the music still playing. It was almost dinner time and Chan was sure Felix would have left by now. He opened to door and didn’t see anyone dancing. But then he saw the boy on the floor. The three older males were rushing around inside the room; Bambam was turning off the music and Shownu was getting the first aid kit as Jaebum called Jinyoung and begged him to come help.

“Felix? ‘lix please open your eyes.” Chan had the boy secured in his arms stroking at the youngers face, brushing Felix’s hair away from his eyes.

“well that looks nasty.” Only when Shownu cracked two instant icepacks did Chan notice the swelling and bruising of the younger’s wrist and ankle. Chan felt like he had failed the boy now sleeping in his arms. He felt a tear fall down his cheek as he pulled the boy closer so that there would be no weight on his hurt limbs.

“_Chris?_” it was barely audible, but Chan knew it was definitely the younger boy talking to him and using his English name. Chan responded in English knowing that the boy slips back into his mother tongue when sad or stressed;

“_Yeah, I’m here ‘lix. What happened?”_

_“Donno, slipped and then I... I was crying and must have passed out.”_

_“Oh ‘lixie, I’m here, okay. I’ll fix it. Dose it hurt?”_ the younger shrugged and then opened his eyes to look at Chan. Chan was so close to him, if he wanted Felix could steal a kiss the same way all the others do. But he didn’t. instead he moved his good hand to wipe the tears on Chan’s face.

“Hyung? Thank you.” Chan smiled down at the boy in his arms. Back to Korean? He didn’t ponder on it too long instead smiling at the boy he was holding.

“Of-course ‘lix-ah. Hyung loves you too much to let you hurt like this.”

“Loves me?”

“Yes Felix, hyung loves you more than anything in this world. I wouldn’t cry to you when I feel homesick if I wasn’t head over heels for you.” Felix let his mouth hang open as he stared at the leader. Before he could respond he was yelping in response to someone moving his arm.

“Chan give me the boy, call your manager to get a car.” Chan knew it meant a hospital visit and he did what he was told by Jinyoung. Chan moved Felix so he could lean against Bambam and promised to be back soon.

“Hello Felix, this is Shownu-hyung from Monsta X.” Jinyoung of Got7 was in his sights and Felix turned to the man icing his arm. He bowed and introduced himself and the elder smiled softly. It was reassuring to see considering he was surrounded by practical strangers. Chan returned with the manager and moved towards Felix. He stopped and thanked all the older males for lunch and their help then sat with Felix in-between his legs. He brushed the youngers hair with his fingers. Chan pondered how to break it to Felix that they had to go to hospital.

“Hyung, do I have to got to hospital?” Felix had already figured it out.

“Yeah but hyungie will stay right by your side. I’ll make sure you’re okay.” Felix nodded and leaned forward supporting his own body weight while Chan moved to pick him up.

“Hyung, I mean it when I say thank you. you make me feel loved.” Felix smiled at the elder who smiled back.

“it’s because I do love you.” Chan muttered and Felix felt his heart beat faster as he muttered,

“I love you too hyung.” back at the leader. The older had placed his hand on Felix’s thigh as the other had whispered the words back and hues of green spread over the skin, like water paints had been applied by Chan’s touch.

Chan’s hand on the other hand looked like it was kissed by a sunflower, it was a brilliant yellow and the pair stared wide eyed at each other. Chan pressed a gentle kiss on Felix’s forehead, amused by the colour blooming there, and picked the smaller up.


	2. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first day of Felix's recovery and Chan assigns Hyunjin to look after the injured boy. It goes to plan until it doesn't and soon the same warmth is back blooming in Felix's chest.

The hospital visit confirmed both injuries were badly sprained but not broken and Felix was put on bed rest for the next week due to his accompanying dehydration. This usually would have upset the boy, but he was excited instead.

In the car on the way back Felix looked up at Chan and realised he should tell him about his now seven empty boxes.

“Hyung, can I tell you something.”

“yeah, of course. Are you hurting?”

“No hyung. Its not that. I have seven other soulmates, but I don’t know who yet.” Chan smiled at the younger boy.

“That’s okay ‘lix. I also have seven other soulmates too. Mine are the members.”

“Oh okay.” It made sense to Felix. All the documents pointed to them being his soulmates as well then. If Chan was the leader most in touch with their feelings, then of course they would most likely be his other seven boxes.

“Hyung we should talk to them. About us. I mean like I just want everyone on the same page.” Chan smiled so wide that Felix felt he should be the green and Chan the yellow.

“Of course, but for now rest ‘lix.”

The pair were back to the dorms in no time and yet Felix had fallen asleep again. Chan picked him up, thinking nothing of the green hues painting the younger’s legs. As the door opened Woojin was the first to greet them. Everyone was showering except the eldest who was setting up food and the living room for movie night. “How is he?” Woojin smiled sadly at the male holding one of their youngest members. Chan just sat on the couch with the younger pressed to him, colour spreading across all the skin that touched.

“Been better. His ankle and wrist are sprained and he’s on bed rest for the next seven days. I’m more concerned about how dehydrated he was.” The eldest nodded and smiled at Chan.

“Yellow. Suits him.” Neither said anything as Chan continued to play with Felix’s hair and Woojin continued to set up. A door opened and Minho rounded the corner. His gasp made Chan look up at him.

“Hyung, your colour is on his skin.” This caused many of the other members to rush into the room.

“Yeah, ‘lix is my missing soulmate.”

Once dinner was ready Chan woke up Felix who whined into his chest about not wanting to get up. The group settled around the pair and Felix was suddenly launched into the middle of the wolves. he felt the fear gripping at him and then he felt Chan's hand in his and knew it would be okay. The group ate happily and concluded that if Felix shares the leader their will be no problems. Felix was relieved even though he didn’t doubt they would share the leader with him. The group selected a movie to watch and no one requested to cuddle Chan the whole night; they knew that a newly bonded pair couldn’t bring themselves to part.

The movie ended and the members dispersed into their rooms, but Chan and Felix don’t want to part. The leader carried Felix into his bedroom and the two lay together cuddling. Soon the excitement of the day, and Chan’s fingers running through his hair, lulled Felix to sleep.

“Sleep well baby.” it was a whisper that Felix would cherish forever.

The next morning was something. Felix woke up cuddled up to Chan’s side. Felix was thirsty and so he rolled away from Chan, as he prepared himself to stand, he noticed that the older was painted yellow where Felix had laid on him.

“What’s wrong ‘lix?” it was Minho. The younger looks up at the elder male now standing before him.

“Nothing hyung, I… I’m just admiring my masterpiece on Chan hyungs skin.” Minho nodded and smiled at the younger.

“I did that the first time I slept with hyung. The colours are always so beautiful. Sometimes I think it’s such a shame that they fade so quickly.”

“Good morning to you too.” Chan’s voice was deep and laced with sleep which made the hairs stand up on the back of Felix’s neck. the younger felt his ears turn red and Minho giggled before kissing them both on the top of their heads and leaving for the bathroom.

“I’m glad you like talking about me but let’s get you to living room ‘lixie.” He leans on Chan as a makeshift crutch and giggles when the other pushes him to lay down on the couch. Soon the group is gathered for breakfast and Chan smiles at them.

“As we all know Felix is hurt and on bed rest for the next week.” The male in question bit his tongue. he didn't want to stay at home for the next week.

“So, I’ve made it so everyone gets to have one day taking care of Felix while everyone is out. The first of you is Hyunjin.” People nod and finish their food and prepare for a busy day. Chan sits Felix on the couch and kisses his temple, delight on his face as the hues of green colour the skin green. maybe having Hyunjin stay was one of Chan's best ideas.

“I wanted to stay with you for the week ‘lix but the company has said I need to pull some songs together so I’m gonna have to go in. You’ll be okay. ‘jin will keep you company, okay?” Felix nodded and kissed the leader on the cheek, watching in awe when the yellow bloomed on his skin.

The older left the room to prepare and the group slowly drifted out of the dorms. Soon enough Hyunjin had found the snacks and he and Felix were battling it out in some stupid video game.

“ ‘jinnie I’m gonna go take a shower.” Hyunjin had nodded and helped the injured boy to the bathroom. The taller left Felix once he was sure the boy could take care of himself to find said male something comfier than yesterday’s clothes. Hyunjin rummaged through the dorms, finding a pair of sweatpants that belonged to Chan, some of Felix’s underwear and his own hoody. As he moved back into the bathroom, he placed the clothes on the counter and went to find a clean towel. Then a thump.

“_Ah fuck! Shit, shit, shit, shit. Fucking hell.”_ Hyunjin rushed into the room and found Felix on the floor of the shower.

“ ‘lix what happened?” he reached out and turned off the water as he helped the smaller up. his shirt sleeve was now dripping but it didn't matter, he needed a wash anyways.

“I went to grab the hair stuff and my foot didn’t work.” It was quiet and Hyunjin noticed the smaller boy’s red ears and teary eyes. Then he saw them, seven empty boxes, just below the box coloured green on Felix’s right hip. Hyunjin shook himself and sat Felix on the edge of the toilet.

“How about a bath? I need to get clean too.” Felix looked at Hyunjin with cautious eyes and tilted his head a little.

“I’ll even do your hair ‘lix.” Felix smiled and giggled to himself as Hyunjin prepared to tub. When Hyunjin got undressed Felix saw them. The boxes. Chan’s green was up the top, then a red, a blue, a pink, black, grey and orange Then there was an empty box. Hyunjin didn’t notice Felix staring, or if he did didn’t say anything. He picked the smaller up and deposited him in the warm water.

The pair squeeze into the tub with Hyunjin sitting behind Felix. The bubbles were a safety net, yet Felix knew that Hyunjin had seen his empty boxes.

“Should I do your hair now ‘lix?” Felix nodded and let himself melt into Hyunjin’s touch. He had heard stories of the amazing head massages Hyunjin gave and yet had never been on the receiving end of one. It was because he never let them get to close and yet with Hyunjin’s fingers tangled in his hair Felix started to wonder why.

The pair sat silently in the tub as Hyunjin washed Felix’s hair, then Felix spoke.

“Hyunjin, did you see them?”

“The boxes?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah ‘lix I did, it’s okay no one will hold it against you. You’re just like me.”

“ ‘jinnie please don’t tell the others. I told Chan hyung last night but I just don’t want them to know yet.”

“Okay ‘lix, I wont tell them.”

“Pinky promise?”

The taller boy leaned over Felix and locked their pinky fingers together. Felix turned his head slightly so they could see each other and grinned at the taller male.

“Right, now let me wash your chest ‘lix, lie back.” Felix let himself melt against Hyunjin’s chest as the elder wiped down the other with a wash cloth. They stayed that way for quite a while and Felix contemplated if he should tell the others.

The moment was shattered when Hyunjin told ‘lix they should get out. The water was starting to feel cold and their fingers had pruned. Hyunjin pulled them both out of the bath and drained it before wrapping Felix in a fluffy towel of Woojin’s. he knew the eldest wouldn’t mind, after all they all had a soft spot for Felix. Hyunjin rapped himself in a towel and the pair were soon dressed and back on the couch.

“ ‘jinnie, who’s jumper is this?” the older moved back into the room from the kitchen, snacks in hand.

“Mine.”

“Oh, well it’s really comfy.” The older boy smiled and tugged Felix closer so they could find a movie to watch.

"You can keep it if you want. I never wear it." Felix feels a warmth in his chest like what he feels when Chan is around. He moves closer to Hyunjin and starts to eat. The pair fall asleep and wake up only once the members have come home and are cooing at them.

“Hey ‘lix. Hey ‘jin. Had a good day?” the pair parted slightly to nod and that’s when Felix saw it.

Yellow covered Hyunjin’s neck where his head had been. In his reflection on his phone he could see hues of purple painting his face. The excitement of the members made sense now and Chan kissed the pair’s foreheads, watching his green swirl on their skin like water paints before leaving to help get dinner ready. If Hyunjin was possessive of Felix all night no one said anything. Felix went to sleep with a full belly and hope in being with all his soulmates.


	3. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho was more caring than he appeared. he was a smart male with a heart made for loving.
> 
> 'Minho was always proud of his boxes, he saw them as a reminder that he could give love to eight people and have eight people love him in return.'

The next morning was slow. The members rushed around the dorm almost silently to ensure they didn’t wake up a peacefully sleeping Felix. When Hyunjin finally untangled the boy from himself the younger merely rolled onto his other side and snuggled back into the blankets with a content sigh. The group gathered in the hallway leading out to the door and Chan smiled at Minho who was still in his sweatpants and hoodie. The seven members bid Minho good bye and left for another gruelling day at the company.

Inside a still sleeping Felix was oblivious to the passing of the world around him.

Once Minho was sure the group was gone, he returned inside and went to check on the young male sleeping in Hyunjin’s bed. Minho had to contain himself when he entered the bedroom and found a Felix shaped lump under Hyunjin’s covers with only his hair visible. Minho left the room and headed towards the kitchen hoping to whip something up before the younger woke up. Min had always felt the need to protect the young boy even though he wasn’t the maknae. It was although his heart knew the boy was going to be one of them. Felix was their missing puzzle piece.

Minho was always proud of his boxes, he saw them as a reminder that he could give love to eight people and have eight people love him in return. As he placed the pan over the heat of the hot plate he mused on how if both Chan and Hyunjin had Felix as a soulmate then all the reports on soulmates that were more than two would suggest that Felix was in fact Minho’s missing soulmate. Minho had done his research, he knew what the reports said, and he let himself feel excitement about finally having his last box filled.

Once Minho had finished making breakfast, he returned to Hyunjin’s bedside. This time he woke the sleeping Australian.

“ ‘lix hun it’s time for breakfast.” He got a soft whine in response; somehow it sounded high even though he knew if the younger opened his mouth the words would come out at a deeper pitch than he could ever naturally match.

“c’mon ‘lix wake up for hyungie.” Felix cracked an eye open and silently reached out to the elder male. Minho indulged him; moving himself so he was on the edge of the bed with Felix in his arms.

“You big baby, hyung will carry you but that’s only because if we don’t move your breakfast will go cold.” The elder picked up Felix and moved the boy, who was still wrapped in Hyunjin’s blanket, to sit on the couch.

Felix watched tiredly as Minho left the room and returned with two plates of food. That was the point when he noticed the quiet of the dorm.

“Did they leave already?” Minho nodded as he sat down next to the boy. A frown formed on Felix’s features.

“Did you want to see them before they left?” Felix bit his cheek and nodded. Minho smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. “I’ll tell them, so they make sure to wake you, even if you just roll over and sleep again after that.” Felix smiled at his hyung and opened his mouth waiting to be fed. Felix knew he was testing the waters by doing something only Jisung or their maknae would do but he felt like it was the right think to do.

Minho smirked and started to feed the younger. The older got sick of reaching across and made a bold move. He moved his empty plate onto the side table and placed Felix’s atop it. He then pulled the younger onto his lap and placed the full plate on the younger’s legs. The pair sat with the tv playing in the background as Minho finished feeding the younger.

Minho soon decided that he would put Felix in the bath and was the dishes. He moved the boy on his lap so he could move the dirty dishes into the kitchen and set about finding Felix some clean clothes and his towel. Once it was all in the bathroom Minho headed back to the living room and carried the boy to the bathroom. The older left Felix in the bathroom after telling him to yell if he needed anything. Now that Felix was no longer wrapped in Hyunjin’s blankets the older placed them back on the owner’s bed before moving to the kitchen to was up the dishes.

He had dried the plates off and put them away with still no sign of Felix. Minho stopped his mind from worrying by setting to heating up the hot packs for the boy. He had put them in the microwave when he heard it.

“Hyung, can you help me please?” he called out an affirmation before hitting the buttons on the microwave and moving into the bathroom.

The younger male was still in the tub which was now slowly draining. Minho grabbed the towel on the edge of the sink next to the tub before helping the younger stand and step out of the tub. Felix dried himself off and started to get dressed as Minho brushed his hair gently, ensuring it was dry.

The pair was soon sorted, and Felix slowly hobbled out of the room and towards the couch with Minho besides him to ensure he wouldn’t fall. Once Felix was settled Minho retrieved the two heat packs.

“Here, heat always helps sprains after the first twenty-four hours.” Felix muttered a thanks and let the older place the packs of warmth onto his injured limbs. The pair then sat quietly watching a movie neither was particularly interested in.

“Hyung do we have snacks?” Minho merely nodded and moved to the kitchen to find something the pair could eat. Upon returning he found Felix was only barely conscious. Minho cautiously sat next to the younger male, allowing for the body to rest on his. as soon as the snack was found it was gone, both boys finding their hunger was satisfied.

“Should we watch another movie?”

“Yeah hyung, sounds good.”

The pair settled down on the couch and Felix felt a twisting sensation in his stomach. Minho was a very pretty man and Felix wanted to be part of his world. He had the most beautiful eyes and a stare that on more than one occasion had made Felix feel like melting. He mused how he had been closer to his hyungs than he first realised and had ended up in his own head instead of paying attention to the movie. Minho didn’t mind. The boy was so focussed on his own thoughts that he let himself melt against Minho’s side and rest his head on the elder’s arm. The elder smiled at the boy who was dragged from his thoughts when fingers ran through his hair. Felix smiled back. The pair was still awake and cuddled up to each other, watching the movie which was actually quite interesting, when the others returned.

Minho sighed inwardly about not having Felix fall for him as he moved to stand and help Woojin prepare the groups dinner. Small fingers caught his wrist and he turned to see Felix’s pleading eyes. The younger let the older go and hung his head. Minho left the room after placing a kiss on Felix’s head and found Chan.

“Hyung I came to come help and he grabbed my wrist and I went to sit back down but he let go and wouldn’t look at me.” Chan smiled a sad smile and moved to the couch to talk to the boy currently next to the maknae and Jisung. The two both moved to cuddle on a separate couch when the leader came into their sights.

“hey baby.”

_“Hey Chris.” _It was flat and unlike Felix. Chan sat beside the boy and took the smaller hand into his own.

_“What’s up ‘lix? Can you tell me what’s wrong?”_

_“Minho hyung isn’t my soulmate.” _Chan barked out a laugh and pulled the boy onto his lap. Felix was not happy with the reaction and soon the younger Aussie was full on frowning; pout and all.

_“Felix is that all that worrying you?” _the boy in question nodded. _“Why are you sad about that?”_ Chan was trying to get the L word out of the younger because acknowledging the relationship and feelings was the best way to have the bond present itself.

_“I love him Chris.”_ There it was. Chan smiled at Felix before dumping him on the couch and leaving the room. It took mere seconds before he was re-entering with Minho in tow. The latter instantly relaxing when he saw the smaller sitting on the couch looking just fine. Despite the boy looking fine Minho still walked closer to make sure he was definitely okay.

“ ‘lix-ah are you okay?” as he got closer he could see the unshed tears. “Aigoo baby why are you sad?” The boy in question just violently shook his head and grabbed for Minho’s arm. The elder let the distressed boy cling to him. Minho moved so that Felix’s head was against his stomach and the younger’s arms wrapped around his hip area.

“Seriously! Minho hyung before me?” it was the maknae who was yelling in disbelief from his couch on the other side of the room. Only then did Felix see the yellow on the elder’s arm where he had grabbed him. his had was painted red, like some cheesy valentine’s day card had been drained of its colours and the colours had then been placed on Felix’s hand. Chan laughed and Minho smiled at the younger aussie. The group was watching from different places in the room and doorway. Neither Minho nor Felix took notice and the elder moved so he was eye to eye with Felix.

“Can I kiss you?”

“I’d love nothing more hyung.” And with the response the gap was closed and Felix felt all his sadness melt into bliss of being loved and giving love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, here's another update. if you have any ideas for other works you would like to see feel free to send me a message on twitter at @CaiteeRants or leave any suggestions down below. I do have two other stray kids works on the way so please check out my other works on here.


	4. grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finds balance in Seungmin who is caring in his own ways.

Morning rolled around too soon. Felix slowly opened his eyes as Chan shook both him and Minho awake. Smiling Felix took in the hues of green and red painting his skin. Slowly Felix made his way out of the bed and into the living room. he was greeted by Hyunjin who placed a kiss on his forehead before sitting down next to Felix at the dining room table. 

Woojin and Minho placed bowels of food before all the members. Both of the males kissing each of the members cheeks, as they placed the food down. Felix envied the colour that bloomed on other members cheeks when Woojin kissed them. Chan sat on the other side of Felix, a gentle kiss placed on his temple that dragged him out of his own head, and Chan held his non dominant hand. 

Breakfast passed without any issues and soon all of the members were up and getting ready for their day. Chan smiled at Felix and kissed him before Felix moved to the couch. Sitting on the couch was Seungmin. Felix joined Seungmin on the couch, his head resting on Seungmin’s shoulder, and the pair watched a rerun of some stupid tv show. 

“Hey ‘minnie.” 

“Hey ‘lix.” They were smiling. The pair sat casually leaning against each other as the rest of the members buzzed around the dorm and getting ready. Neither of the pair moved when everyone slowly moved out of the dorm.

The pair stayed where they were for the remaining half hour of the show. Felix moved first to take a shower and Seungmin remaining on the couch. Once he finished and was dressed, Felix flopped down on the couch to watch tv while Seungmin was showering.

It took Seungmin no time to get showered and dressed and for that Felix was grateful. Ever since he found out about his bond with Chan he noticed how much he had been distancing himself from those who care for him. Felix had promised himself he would get as close to the members as everyone else was. Felix tugged on Seungmin’s arm as the boy entered the room, so the boy practically fell into his lap. Seungmin laughed and made himself comfortable pressed up against Felix. 

The pair remained there watching the end of the show that was playing with differing levels of interest. The credits rolled and Felix started to look for something else to watch. Seungmin directed him to a show that he knew Felix liked and the aussie muttered a small thanks which Seungmin smiled at. 

The younger scrolled through his phone as Felix watched the show, reading the comments left on the most recent photo posted on their account. Seungmin felt a smile creep onto his features,

_ ‘I hope felix makes a speedy recovery’ _

_ ‘Poor Felix’ _

_ ‘Felix, Fighting!’ _

How could Seungmin not tell the other about the cute messages from fans? He moved so he was pressed closer to Felix before tugging on the Aussie’s shirt. Felix turned to Seungmin with a smile on his face,

“What’s up minnie?”

“Look ‘lix. the fans are telling you to get better soon.” Felix looked at the comments, reading through a few of them, looking at Seungmin when words confused him. The show finished up in the background but neither paid any attention to it; instead opting to continue reading the comments. Felix felt his cheeks heat up and his chest swelled with pride. 

“Stay want you to get well ‘lix.”

“Yeah they do. Thanks for showing me ‘minnie.”

“You’re welcome ‘lix. We also want you to get better.” Felix let a smile play on his lips. Seungmin reached out for the remote and turned off the TV. Felix whined something about that not being fair. 

“You’ve been watching tv for two days straight ‘lix, how about you study some korean or we could read a book?” Felix nodded and moved to grab his text books. Seungmin sat down at the dining table with Felix, a book in hand, just so he could help should the slightly older need it. the pair were quiet, only speaking when Felix needed to know a word. Seungmin felt a warmth bloom in his chest when he looked at a very focused Felix. 

“Lix, i'm gonna make something to eat. Ramen good?” Felix startled then nodded before turning back to the textbook before him. Ten minutes later and the textbook he was staring at was closed and moved away from him by Seungmin who was now placing a bowl of noodles in the textbook’s place. Felix smiled at him which Seungmin returned. The pair ate in silence, content with just the company. 

the pair finished eating and moved to was their bowls up. The remained in a comfortable silence which Felix broke as he wiped the water of their now clean bowls. 

“Hey ‘min...”

“What’s up ‘lix?”

“Thank you.” Seungmin smiled and walked towards Felix. The aussie placed the bowls in the cupboard, turning around so he was face to face with Seungmin. Seungmin kissed Felix’s cheek, causing the aussie to giggle. Then he saw it. Yellow. Felix couldn’t see Seungmin’ colour so he grabbed the younger’s had. Felix watched in amazement as the grey climbed onto his hands. 

“It’s so pretty ‘minnie. It’s like the universe knew you would help balance me out.” “Yeah, it is.” Felix couldn’t tell which Seungmin was agreeing with but he was busy being in awe of the way his yellow on Seungmin’s hand contrasted with the monochrome painting his hand.

“Umm so wanna crash on the couch ‘lix?” Felix laughed softly at the question and nodded. 

“Lead the way ‘minnie.” They settled on the couch, skin pressed against skin as if to ensure the colour wouldn’t leave. Seungmin held Felix close to himself and soon the pair had settled for daytime idol related shows. They remained that way until the other members came home and settled down for take out dinner. During dinner Felix let himself be cuddled by hyunjin while Seungmin fed him. 

That night Seungmin curled up on one side of Felix while Chan held him from the other side. 

“Hyung? Minnie?” Chan hummed and Felix continued, “I love you all. thank you for loving me back.”

“Silly ‘lix, all of us love you too.” Seungmin muttered into the slightly older male’s back before falling asleep. Chan placed a small kiss on Felix and Seungmin’s foreheads before they fell asleep. The elder smiled, “I love you all too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, here's another update. if you have any ideas for other works you would like to see feel free to send me a message on twitter at @CaiteeRants or leave any suggestions down below. I do have two other stray kids works on the way so please check out my other works on here.


	5. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin always knows what to say when Felix feels off.

Felix felt off. As morning broke he steeled himself for the day ahead. It wasn't that he hated being with everyone but not practicing for so long was starting to take its toll on him. Felix was starting to feel useless. 

He stood up gingerly and sifted through his wardrobe for some fresh clothes.

It was some sort of carried over burden he felt he must carry since the groups trainee days. Felix knew that he took invaluable time away from the group when he needed things translated. For example during dance practices Felix would struggle to learn new moves without seeing them because the teacher’s explanations made no sense to him. Hyungjin or Minho would spend extra time showing Felix the dance routines. 

Felix took his new clothes from where he had thrown them on his bed and walked with them and his towel into the bathroom.

Then there were recordings. It was hard for Felix to find any self-confidence during these recordings when he knew it was going to take double the time of everyone else’s recording times. Woojin would walk in and be perfect first time most of the time. The same went for Changbin, Chris and Jisung. Sungmin also seemed to have everything down pat and Hyunjin was getting better and better with every song. Felix was never around for Minho or Jeongin’s recordings yet part of him was certain they too were perfect. 

Felix knew he was taking a while in the shower and yet he couldn’t bring himself to turn off the taps.

Now he couldn’t even practice. How was he supposed to be a good bandmate if he couldn’t do anything useful. He couldn’t even speak the language.

Reluctantly Felix turned off the shower and got himself dried and dressed.

To top it all off he now had four soulmates and was trying to navigate how he was supposed to interact with them all. how was he supposed to split his time? why wasn’t there a handbook on this stuff?

Felix stepped out into the hallway allowing his thoughts run free.

“Hey there ‘Lixie. You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come eat with us?” the playful voice of Hyungjin rang through Felix’s head before he nodded, hanging up his towel on his door handle, and following Hyungjin. Hyungjin grabbed Felix’s hand when the pair had reached the table and pulled Felix into his lap.

Purple swam on Felix’s skin and momentarily Felix forgot his worries. Woojin gently chuckelled at the pair who were both admiring the colours painting their skin and Minho placed their food before them. 

“Aren’t they the cutest Chanie?” Chan nodded and kissed Woojin on the cheek before pulling the eldest in for a hug. Felix admired the blue swirling on Chan’s arms where Woojin had hugged him. Felix found himself admiring the way that Chan’s green seemed to compliment everyone.

Hyungjin fed Felix his breakfast as Felix took the time to really look at his bandmates and how they interacted with each other. Felix watched as Jeongin clung to Sungmin and Jisung like it was his rightful place while Minho and Changbin sat holding hands, letting the red and pink bleed together on their hands. it all felt right but all good things must end.

“Come on boys we have to go soon.” Chan reminded gently as he made his way to the door to put on his shoes. Felix stood and Hyunjin kissed him on the cheek before making his way out the door. Now it was Felix and Woojin.

“Hey lix, how about you go sit so you can take some weight off your foot and I'll join you once i put these bowls in the dishwasher?” Felix nodded and started to move before stopping in the doorway and turning back to Woojin. 

“hyung?”   
“Don’t worry ‘lix i’ll bring snacks.” that wasn’t what he was getting at but Felix didn’t bother correcting the older, instead he moved into the lounge room and settled himself on the couch. He scrolled through instagram, looking at his birthday post for Chris. 

“What are you grinning like that for ‘lix?” Felix jumped at the voice behind him before smiling and leaning over the back of the couch to show Woojin the post.

“Ah, those photos of you two are so cute.” The elder said as he patted Felix’s head and made his way to sit next to the younger boy on the couch. Felix let himself rest against Woojin who threw his arm around the younger and reached for the TV remote. 

Felix clicked on the comments, not really knowing what to expect. the first once was nice, and then the next. the comment after that was as well. lots of them were in English and Felix screenshotted the nicest once that he wanted Chan to see. Most of them were just hearts or people commenting ‘Aussie line’ but they warmed Felix’s heart. 

Felix felt the tears well up in his eyes and sniffled. Woojin turned to him and saw the first tear fall.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Felix let out a soft laugh. 

“Hyung look! They’re all so nice.” Woojin smiled at the smaller boy before kissing his temple and reading through the comments, not knowing what they said. 

“Lix, is something bothering you? Nice comments only make you smile most of the time. Why are you crying?” Felix couldn’t lie to Woojin.

He took a deep breath and reminded himself that if he could trust anyone it was his Woojin Hyung.

“Sometimes I feel useless hyung. It’s just that i can’t practice the dance. I can’t sing like the rest of you and i can’t rap like Changbin or Hyungjin.” Before he could keep talking Woojin pulled the younger onto his lap. 

“You most certainly aren’t useless baby. You can’t practice at the moment but that’s okay because I know you already know the dance better than the rest of us. You might not sing like the rest of us, but I think your voice is angelic. You don’t rap like Changbin or Hyungjin because you rap in your own style. You are here because you belong, you are here because we love you.” Felix felt a fresh wave of tears roll down his cheeks but Woojin just wiped them away and pulled the boy closer as he lay them both down on the couch. Woojin always knew what to say to make Felix feel better. 

the pair stayed on the couch all morning snacking away while watching the return of superman. there were a bunch of the ones featuring idols playing and Woojin explained it was some sort of marathon thing KBS had going to try and boost the show’s ratings. If you asked Felix it was definitely working. 

Eventually Woojin stood to make lunch and Felix decided to watch some youtube videos. A cover of Marry You done by The Rose was in his suggestions and Felix clicked on it without thinking. It was beautiful. it was then that Felix noticed how unique Woosung’s voice was. It had a quality he couldn’t put a name to but made his voice distinctive. 

“hey Woojin hyung, listen to this.” Felix felt like some sort of fan girl. He all but obsessed over Woosung’s voice. 

“you know ‘lixie you also have a unique voice. None of use could ever sound like you do.” with that comment Felix felt like he was over the moon. He kissed Woojin on the cheek. 

“thank you hyung. you always know what to say.”

“You’re welcome my love.” it was so natural and neither of them questioned it. they ate lunch and watched more of the return of superman. at two o’clock Woojin turned the tv off and pulled Felix into the kitchen.

“You said you felt like you weren’t doing enough. Wanna help hyung make everyone a big dinner?”

“Hyung you know I’m a disaster in the kitchen.”

“that’s why I’m with you.” and with that Felix and Woojin sprung into action. While woojin was explaining explaining what they were making Felix realised how much he loved the older. Part of him wanted to just kiss the other and see if blue would bloom on his skin the same way it coloured Chan’s arms that morning. He didn’t though.

Eventually Felix needed help cutting up some vegetables so Woojin stood behind the younger and helped him cut up the vegetables he was struggling with. the moment Woojin’s hands touched Felix’s blue bloomed on the younger’s skin. neither did anything for a second before Woojin helped the younger cut the vegetables. once the vegetables had been cut Felix put the knife down and turned around in Woojin’s arms to kiss the older. they stayed there, kissing against the kitchen counter for quite a while. Blue painted Felix’s cheek’s where Woojin had held his face while Woojin had yellow painting his shoulders and upper arms. 

Eventually the pair decided to get back to work. By the time the others had made it home the smell of the food was wafting into the hallway and the colour had faded away. Felix knew one more of his boxes would be coloured in. 

“Hyung i love you.” Jisung was so dramatic. Woojin only shook his head and smiled at the younger. Hyunjin all but fell into the eldests arms once he had kicked off his shoes. Chan kissed Woojin’s cheek before moving to hug Felix. The tired boys moved to sit at the table while Woojin and Felix moved to grab them drinks. once the drinks had been placed down the boys commented on how good the food had been, thanking Woojin for his cooking. 

The eldest smiled and explained that Felix had helped him, caressing the boy in question’s face. the blue that bloomed high on Felix’s cheekbones had the boys raising eyebrows before going back to eating. Felix and Woojin sat together during dinner holding hands as often as they could smiling at each other as they watched yellow and blue swim together on their hands. it was beautiful and judging by the members faces they thought so too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry about the wait but Christmas and the new year was really hectic and the news of Woojin leaving made it a bit harder to write this chapter but he will always be one of our boys and i plan on continuing to write him into may stray kids fics.


	6. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix talks about the moments he fell in love with each of his known soulmates and in the process realizes he loves the man sitting right in front of him as well 
> 
> ft. pillow fight cause my other stories be angsty af

Sleeping sandwiched between Seungmin and Hyunjin was not Felix’s best decision,it was hot and a little claustrophobic, but the greys and purples blooming on his skin reminded Felix of the love that had surrounded him through the night. Woojin entered the room and smiled at Felix who was now looking for a way out of the pairs arms. 

“Good morning lix-ah. shall i wake up those two or are you gonna do it.” Felix leaned across Seungmin so that Woojin could kiss him on the cheek before responding,

“I’ll wake them hyung.”

“Okay baby, just let them know that they should eat first then shower.”   
“Okay hyung.” with those parting words Woojin left the room and Felix set about waking Seungmin up first. he started by snuggling closer to Seungmin before slowly using his head to nudge Seungmin. It was pretty effective judging by the way Seungmin pulled him closer and kissed his forehead.    
“Morning ‘lix.”   
“Morning ‘minmin” the pairs talking had woken Hyunjin who was wrapping himself around both Seungmin and Felix.

“Morning my loves.”   
“Morning jinjinie.” Felix’s nickname for hyunjin earned him a kiss on his neck while Seungmin stole one of hyunjin’s kisses, pressing his lips to the tall boys cheek. It was then that Hyunjin saw the blue.

“Woojin came in?” Felix nodded in response.

“Yeah he wanted me to wake you up and tell you to eat first and then shower if you need to.” the duo nodded and slowly made their way out of the bed. they were languid in their movements and Felix watched on for a couple seconds before making his way out of the room and into the lounge. Chan was the first to greet him, a hug that made him feel safe. then Minho who just held his hand for a moment watching as the hues of red coloured Felix’s hand and wrist. Jisung and Jeongin both greeted him as well both pressing gentle kisses against the side of Felix’s head, smiling despite their colour not showing up on Felix’s skin. 

It wasn’t long before seven of the members made their way out the door and Felix was left with just one of his brothers. The only difference was, this time he wasn’t the one sleeping in. Changbin hadn’t woken up yet. Felix let the older boy sleep for a little while longer so that he could shower and get dressed. Dressed meant going from wearing his grey sweatpants to wearing Minho’s black ones and exchanging his blue hoodie for Hyunjin’s burnt orange one. Once Felix was dressed and ready for the day he went to wake up Changbin. 

Changbin was not asleep but lying in his bed rapidly typing on his phone. 

“Hey Changbin hyung.” Changbin turned off his phone and smiled at Felix. He opened his arms and Felix let himself fall into the elders arms.

“Hey there ‘lix. Has everyone left already?”Felix nodded against Changbin’s shoulder. The elder smiled at him before going back to his phone. Changbin was an exception in Felix’s eyes. While lix and Chan had an unbreakable bond due to having such similar experiences, Changbin was just someone who felix felt himself naturally gravitating towards.

Even when Chan’s green made its way onto Felix’s skin Changbin didn’t change the way he acted towards the younger aussie. Changbin was still happily cuddling Felix even after Hyunjin covered him in hues of purple and Seungmin bathed him in shades of grey. Minho’s red and Woojin’s blue could paint Felix’s body but unlike Jisung or Jeongin, Changbin would treat Felix the same. Part of Felix never understood it and what better time to bring it up. 

Felix watched as Changbin typed aggressively, from what Felix could gather to Chan, something about it being his turn finally. Felix mustered his courage, and let himself talk honestly.

“Changbin hyung, can I ask you a question?” Changbin turned his phone off and placed it on the nightstand before turning to Felix.

“of course love, what’s on your mind?”

“I don’t understand my feelings hyung.” Changbin hummed and nodded before turning to the boy in his arms. 

“How’s this, we build ourselves a pillow fort because I’m fucking freezing and then we can figure it out? sound good?” Felix felt himself smile softly as he nodded at the older who started to move to gather up blankets and pillows. Felix joined him in collecting as many blankets and pillows as possible before moving to the living room. trying to get the biggest sheet to hang over the blanket and pillow nest the pair had made was proving very difficult.

“We don’t need the canopy, how about we just grab some snacks and crash?” Changbin wouldn’t argue with Felix on that. the pair grabbed the snacks and drinks before settling into the nest of blankets and pillows. 

“So ‘lix, tell me what’s on your mind.”

“it’s hard to explain hyung.”   
“Try me.” Felix looked Changbin in the eyes, not even a hint of judgment. this was a safe space

“I don’t know how I keep falling in love with all of you. It’s like I’ve always loved you guys but I don’t get it. Like I’ve always had all those boxes but I never thought I would get to love all of them, or get the love back. I’m scared that you and Jisung and Jeongin won't color my boxes and honestly that worries me more than anything. I guess part of it is that I keep realising that I feel for everyone so long ago and it kinda makes me feel like I’ve been wasting time.” Changbin nodded before speaking,

“If you look back on everything before you found out Chan was your soulmate do you feel you were wasting time?” It wasn't angry or sad but purely observational. Felix thought about it for a second before shaking his head.

“No hyung, it wasn't.” Changbin smiled at that before pulling Felix to cuddle closer to him, letting the taller rest his face in the crook of Changbin’s neck.

“Well then ‘lix maybe you’ve already fallen in love with us. You said you keep realising you fell for everyone so long ago, so maybe the time you feel you’ve waisted was just you falling in love without knowing it.”

“I think so hyung, like every time i get a new colour fill one of my boxes i realise exactly when i fell for that person.”

“Tell me about it ‘lix, i wanna know when you fell in love.” Felix felt his smile make its way onto his face at changbin’s words, he knew he could tell the elder anything.

“Well the first one was Chan.” that came as no surprise to Changbin, practically all the members had fallen for Chan first. “When he first picked me I felt like I had a home again. It sounds a little crazy but having someone who would cry with you about being homesick was really comforting.” Felix let out a breathy laugh before continuing, “I think when i got eliminated i realised i was in love with Chan. He was so hard on me and i was sad at the time cause i thought he didn’t like me but then i realised once i had to leave that he was hard on me so that i would do well. Even when I wasn't part of your team Chan still ate meals with me and sat and called our parents together. He was still my Chan.” Changbin nodded, he knew the two had something unexplainable unique to the way they worked but the insight Felix offered really had his head spinning. Felix shook his head at the memories before taking a deep breath and continuing. “It was that one day we had off after we debuted that i truly accepted i was in love with Chan. We were on call to our parents and my mum had sent us this stupid Asutralian flag blanket but once we had stopped talking to our parents Chan wrapped us both up in the blanket and told me that he was so glad i had made the final cut, i don’t remember his exact words but i know they reignited the flame of love i had tried to stomp out. As soon as he stopped talking he took a photo of us and I remember thinking how we looked like boyfriends. Chan has it as his lock screen and when he first set it I remember setting mine as the same photo it was at that moment I knew I would do anything he asked of me.” Felix knew his cheeks were bright red but he didn’t hide his face, instead smiling at Changbin who was smiling back.

“What about Hyungjin?”

“I’ve rambled this long and you still wanna hear me talk?” Changbin just smiled a small smile and nodded so that Felix would continue.

“Hyunjinnie is harder to pinpoint when i fell in love with him. I mean he’s beautiful, I had a crush on him from the start i think.” Changbin let out a chuckle before nodding for Felix to continue. “I’m pretty sure that it was one day when we were in the practice room and it was him, me and Minho hyung. i think we were learning one of the dances so that the dance line would look polished i guess. All i really remember is that Minho left to do something with the manager and then JYP sunbaenim came in to watch Hyunjin and I dance. I was so scared but ‘jinnie held my hand and told me that if i just let myself dance everything would be fine.” Felix stopped for a moment and Changbin reached his hand that had been resting on Felix’s side to into the boy’s hair, brushing through it in a comforting manner. “As soon as sunbaenim left i remember falling to the floor and crying. they were happy tears and sad tears and all of my emotions came out full force. Hyunjinnie just held me while i cried and when I told him i didn’t want you guys to know he kept my secret. Secret’s were so important to me back then that I think that was the moment I realised I loved him.”

“I’m glad you dont keep as many secrets anymore ‘lix-ah, they can really wear you down.”

“I know that now hyung.”

“Good. I'm gonna make us some ramen, tell me about falling for Minho.”

Felix nodded and followed changbin into the kitchen. He sat himself on the counter top and smiled softly at the fond memory.

“I know exactly when I fell for Minho hyung. It was two days after I was eliminated. it really hit me that day that i was no longer part of Stray Kids, but Minho hyung was there. He picked me up and out of bed, made me take a shower and get dressed and then we went to get some food together. Both of us had been training like mad men and to have someone there when it hit me that i wasn’t going to be with you guys, it really helped. He took me for a walk around a park and told me that no matter how hard things got he would always stay with me because no matter what we were stray kids, with or without getting to be with you guys. It was nice of him, Min didn’t have to talk to me that day. he didn't have to make those promises but he did and at the time i remember thinking, ‘this is something Chan would have been proud of Minho for doing’ and then i realised it was something Chan would have done and i was so alone in the world without you guys that i let myself feel love from Minho hyung in that moment. but the love i felt in that very moment didn’t stop. every interaction i had with Min hyung, every day that we spent together i felt that same love and i knew that that was the moment i had fallen for him.” Changbin placed a hand on Felix’s leg,

“You’ve been through a lot ‘lix-ah, hyung’s are here for you when you need to talk.” Felix nodded and intertwined his hand with Changbin’s. The pair took the ramen back into the living room but sat on the couch out of fear of spilling it in their perfectly designed pillow fort.

as the pair ate Changbin nodded at Felix,

“What about Seungmin?” Felix had to take a moment to think before he started to talk.

“Seungmin was my age and spoke pretty good english, i was bound to have some sort of friendship with him. but it wasn’t so much one thing Seungmin did or said it was the way he read me.” Felix paused to eat more of his ramen before continuing, “Like Seungminnie is weird but like in a good way. he kinda had that strange energy to him but when i was feeling down he neve asked what was wrong or if he could help, he would just show me a funny video or tell me about something funny he had seen or done. I like that about him.” Felix continued to eat as Changbin looked at him, as though he was trying to see the younger’s thoughts. As Felix ate his last bite Changbin spoke up.

“So less is more? I still don't understand where you fell in love with him.”

“I don’t either hyung, but i think I fell for him a long time ago because he has his own way of caring for me and it just took one kiss two days ago for us to both be on the same page about it hyung.”

Changbin nodded and took the bowl from in front of Felix and his own and moved to the kitchen to place them in the sink before pulling Felix down into the pillows and blankets on the floor. 

“What about Woojin?” Changbin asked as Felix laid down next to him.

“It was a lot like falling for Seungminnie. Woojinnie hyung has always been so perceptive to everyone’s moods. I know it probably helps that he’s a little more quiet than the rest of us, not that that's hard, but i think it makes him so good at reading us. I guess I fell for him that day that you and I snuck out.” Changbin laughed at the memory and Felix rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows to look at the rapper.

“Do you remember how angry he was hyung? And all it took for him to calm down was for both of us to show him we weren't hurt. He cares so much for us and even patched up your knee for you.” Changbin did let himself smile at the fond memory.

Felix gasped at Changbin and the elder was quick to ask what was wrong.

“Hyung I fell in love with somebody else that day!” Changbin smiled at the way Felix’s face had lit up.

“Who did you fall in love with ‘lix-ah?” Felix smiled at him, moving so his legs were pressed against Changbin’s.

“Well I fell head over heels for this guy that day. I had just had the worst day ever and this hyung just came into my day and made it so good. He got me my favorite desert and even lent me his jumper when it was cold outside. He also grazed his knee trying to climb a tree just to prove he could. He took the blame for us sneaking out when Woojin hyung tried to kill us.” before Felix could say anything more Changbin pulled him in for a kiss. They parted to watch the pink spiral along Felix’s arms and Changbin’s hands. The colours were brilliant but Felix felt he had wasted time already and leaned back in to kiss Changbin. Felix let Changbin maneuver them so they were more comfortable as the pair continued to kiss. For the pair kisses were much like air, a necessity to their survival. 

The pair spent their afternoon lazing around in the nest of pillows and blankets. Mostly kissing and covering each other in their colour. Felix spoke up,

“Although hyung you seemed pretty dumb the day i fell in love with you.”

“Yah, come here!”

Chan almost didn’t want to open the doom door as he heard screams and laughter. When the members did enter the dorm they were greeted by the sight of a very yellow Changbin and a very pink Felix hitting each other with pillows.


	7. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Felix already know how to love each other, but there's always room for more love to be given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to request that you guys please read the chapter notes at the bottom if you have time :)

The members had come home to the chaos of Felix and Changbin’s pillow fight, with Jisung being carried by Minho. Felix and Changbin stopped everything as soon as they saw the boy. Jisung’s eyes were red rimmed from crying and he was lowered into the nest of blankets and pillows by Minho while Woojin rushed off to grab an ice-pace. Jisung had sprained his ankle. The boy was in pain and tired, so Felix flopped down next to him a huge smile plastered on his face.

“Hey, guess what Sungie.”   
“What?” it was dull and strained but Felix's excitement didn’t waver.

“You get to spend tomorrow with me! we can play games and watch our shows. I’ll even make you ramen.” at that last one Jisung laughed. 

“Lix are you trying to kill me? you can't cook.” Felix looked at Jisung with the most undignified look the boy had ever seen him wear.

“Hey! I can make ramen, you know.” Jisung laughed and waved over Minho.

“Hyung, don’t leave me with Felix tomorrow, he’s gonna cook!” Minho laughed and kissed both boys on their foreheads, red painting the skin he had touched. 

“You’ll be fine Ji, trust me. Anyways you two will probably end up ordering in so what does it matter?” At this Jisung laughed and Chan who had walked past told Minho off for ‘Giving the little ones bad ideas’ or something. Felix laughed and pulled Jisung closer. The two were soon joined by Minho who lay next to Jisung and Changbin who lay next to Felix. Felix realized he liked this a lot, especially the way Jisung’s shampoo smelt and the way the boy let himself be held by Felix. As he fell asleep he smiled to himself. Felix realized he really loved Jisung.

Minho saw it first. the way the orange swirled on felix’s cheek that was resting against Jisung’s hair and the yellow on jisung’s arm coming from where felix’s had rested. 

“With all four of us here we look like a sunset.” Changbin’s voice made minho smile. 

“Yeah, now all we need is a little touch from hyunjinnie and we would be picture perfect.” Changbin hummed in agreement and lent over the sleeping boys to kiss Minho. Once the pair parted Changbin placed a kiss on Minho’s cheek, getting one in return before settling down and falling asleep with the trio of boys in his arms. 

It was once the sun had set and dinner was ready that the four boys were awakened. Chan had taken a photo of the group and their skin, the colour of the most wonderous sunset, prior to waking them. It was easy to wake them really. All Chan had to do was wake Felix. Once Felix woke up, Jisung was woken by the moving and soon both Minho and Changbin were awake as well.

Jisung couldn't move easily and so he waited for the others to get up and help him up. It was once Felix extended a hand for him that the boys noticed the orange on his arm. Instantly Jisung looked for yellow and found it covering most of his body. The pair looked at each other before smiling. Jisung took Felix's outstretched hand and let the boy act as a makeshift crutch. 

The pair sat down at the table and Jisung saw the members look at the pair with smiles. Well everyone but Jeongin. The maknae looked somewhere between jealous and thoughtful. Jisung would talk to him about it later he decided, for now he would eat. And so the group did. 

Dining together was always a challenge because there's always so many hungry mouths and the last bite could become the greatest treasure, something worth fighting for. Not today though, woojin put the last bits of food on Jisungs plate and told the boy to eat up while everyone moved off. Felix was torn. Should he go shower with Changbin? Stay with Jisung? 

Jisung made the decision for him.

"Jeonginnie, can I talk to you?" And so felix gave the still seated boy a hug before moving to shower with Changbin. 

Jisung and Jeongin spoke. It was nice, calming, reassuring. As He saw Felix and Changbin return he singled to the pair he wanted to go sit with them. Jisung was carried by Changbin to the couch where he and Felix fell asleep. Jisung was pulled from sleep when Changbin picked him up to take him to bed. Tomorrow would be a good day. 

Felix woke up in the arms of Woojin. It was a pleasant surprise but he wanted to know why he wasn't in Changbin or Jisung’s arms. He didn't think about it for too long, opting instead to shower and ready himself for the day. 

As he was walking out of the shower Felix saw Jeongin. he didn’t want the boy thinking he liked him less so Felix kissed the boy on his forehead. Both boys waited for the colours to bloom on Jeongin’s skin but it didn’t. 

the pair parted, Jeongin heading to the shower and Felix moved to the kitchen. 

“ _ Hey Chris _ .” the older Aussie turned, his eyes searching Felix’s features, much like he was trying to see what was wrong with the younger.

“ _ Hey ‘lix. What’s up? _ ” Felix looked around, Chan assumed for whoever he was about to hear about.

“ _ Chris is it possible that Jeongin isn’t mine? like i kissed him and nothing happened but i fell asleep next to Jisung and all of a sudden he was yellow and i was orange.”  _ Chan smiled at the boy. He moved to cradle Felix’s face in his hands; taking a moment to watch green colour his jaw and cheeks.

“ _ Baby i’m sure you two just need to have that moment, the one where you both feel love for each other and loved by each other.”  _ Felix looked unimpressed.

“I've always spent time with innie and somehow no matter how much I love him the colours don't come and i don't want him to not.. I mean I want… ahhh i dont know what I want Chris.” Chan just led the younger to sit at the table as Woojin and Minho placed down food.

“Morning ‘lix, morning hyung!” it was hyunjin being unusually chirpy. Before either could respond, Minho and Seungmin mocked the boy by imitating him.

Changbin moved into the living room with jisung propped against him. He deposited the boy on the couch before grabbing moving to the dining room. 

"I've got it hyung." Felix stood with two plates of food and moved to sit next to jisung.

“hey ‘Sungie. Here’s your food.” Jisung thanked the other boy before moving slightly to be leaning on him. Instantly the boys found each other’s colour on their skin and Felix felt himself smile. The two ate without saying much. Before they knew it, everyone was out of the house and so Felix took their plates to the kitchen. The sink was practically overflowing with dirty dishes, so Felix grabbed an ice pack for Jisung, set him up with the tv and consoles to play games on before returning to the kitchen. He washed the dishes and found his thoughts drifting back to Jeongin. He had known everyone else’s colour but had never seen Jeongin’s. Maybe Jeongin wasn’t theirs? It didn’t really make sense to him, but Felix resigned himself to not knowing.

That didn’t last long at all. As soon as Felix had finished the dishes and ordered food for Jisung and himself Felix jumped at the chance to ask Jisung questions.

“Hey Ji, do you have all your soulmates?” Jisung threw a brief glance in Felix’s direction before nodding.

“Yea, but we have members missing one or two of their soulmates.” Felix felt his eyes widen.

“Wait, what?” Jisung chuckled at the boy’s surprise. At that moment there was a knock on the door, so Felix stood and made his way to the door. He collected the food and sat down with plates and the food. Jisung paused his game to eat with Felix, the pair eating as much as possible without saying much. Once they were done Jisung pulled Felix closer to him.

“Lix listen, you aren’t the only one who doesn’t have everyone and that’s okay. Jeongin only has three of his, Min hyung is still missing one and Seungmin is still missing one. It’s okay to not have everyone yet.” Felix let out a shocked gasp.

“What colour is Jeonginnie?” At this Jisung snorted, turned back to his game and started to play again.

“ ‘m not telling you.” Jisung stuck his tongue out at the end for good measure.

“come on Ji, please? I’ve never seen it.” Jisung just shook his head teasingly at Felix. Felix continued to ramble on about wanting to see what colour Jeongin was for a solid three hours when Jisung had had enough. He pulled Felix into his lap, both mindful of the foot that was being iced, and kissed the Aussie boy. The pair continued to kiss, lips barely parting. Jisung’s hands had made their way under Felix’s shirt, painting the boy’s torso Orange while Felix’s hands had wandered from Jisung’s neck down to his shoulders and his arms, painting the skin the most vibrant orange.

The members had come home to Felix readjusting Jisung’s ice pack, both boys painted orange and yellow respectively.

“Had fun then?” Minho quipped as he walked past the boys. The dorm fell into its usual chaos and Felix realised that here he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am thinking of only doing one or two more chapters of this story but i have some ideas in the works. i don't want to start any of them if they are not something you guys like and so i wanted to give you all the chance to go to my twitter or tumblr and be able to have more of a say as on the next chapter or two i'll be giving you guys the ideas i have to vote on basically. If you cant reach me on either twitter or tumblr feel free to leave your ideas in the comments. Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Twitter @CaiteeRants  
Tumblr @trashy_mctrasha03


	8. Dark Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What colour is Jeongin? Felix is about to find out.

It had been weeks since Felix had been on bed rest. He ended up not getting his day with Jeongin because he was feeling better and Minho wanted to take care of Jisung, but Felix hadn’t been deterred from trying to get the youngest to know that he loved him.

He started with the little things. He would give the maknae a water bottle before getting his own at dance practice. He would take the youngest to get late night snacks. When Jeongin was tired Felix would massage his back or play with his hair so the younger could sleep better. Felix also left the maknae alone when the skinship was too much or he sat in silence with the boy when he knew the younger didn’t want to talk. 

Most importantly, he gave Jeongin the same love and attention as he gave everyone else. 

one night Felix found himself unable to sleep. He was sharing a bed with Chan, which was usually calming, but his thoughts were too loud. His mind kept replaying the day when he kissed Jeongin on the forehead and nothing happened. And then there was the question that plagued him. It was the maknae’s disbelieving sounding question that replayed in his head. 

_ “Seriously! Minho hyung before me?”  _ Felix knew that Jeongin hadn’t been anything but playful yet his words replayed in Felix’s head. Had they all been waiting for colour to bloom on their skin when Felix touched them? 

Jisung’s words rang in his ears, “ _ Jeongin only has three of his, Min hyung is still missing one and Seungmin is still missing one. It’s okay to not have everyone yet. _ ”

A tender curiosity rose in Felix’s chest. Who were the three Jeongin had? Were they all members? What if they were outsiders?

“Could you think any louder ‘lix?” Chan’s voice gently pulled Felix from his thoughts.

“Hyung, do you know what colour Jeonginie is?” Chan snorted softly before pulling Felix close to his chest.   
“Why don’t you ask him ‘lix?” Felix hummed before turning to the eldest.   
“Can I see your hip?” Chan just shook his head. 

“Nope. Now sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow.” Felix huffed before curling into the leader's chest and allowing sleep to take him.

The next day was hectic. Dance practice had started early and with a comeback successfully over it was time to start preparing for the next one. The group were made to practice every choreography they had. One mistake and they started the whole song again. It was gruelling. The dance instructor clapped his hands at 3 pm telling the boys he would see them in a couple days. While Chan and Minho grabbed the food off the manager and started handing it out Felix moved to grab a bottle of water for himself and one for Jeongin. 

He saw the youngest sitting down, head hanging with fatigue. He took the cold bottle and pressed it against the maknea’s neck. The boy flinched and turned to see a smiling Felix. He took the bottle from him and Felix took that as his que to sit down. The youngest downed his water before dropping the bottle and leaning against Felix.

Felix placed an arm behind himself to help support both his a Jeongin’s combined weight. his other hand moved to push the sweaty hair off the youngest’s forehead. 

“How ya holdin up innie?” the youngest just grunted and turned to look at Felix, his head tilted up so he could see the older better.

“I think I’m gonna die if we do that again. My whole body hurts hyung.” Felix just smiled at the boy, letting fingers play with his hair.

“I’ll give you a massage once we’ve gotten home and had a shower. How does that sound?”   
“You’re an angle hyung.” Felix smiled and took the food Minho was offering the pair.

“Hey ‘innie i have a question.”   
“Okay hyung, what is it?”

“What colour…” Felix was cut off by Chan calling for everyone to move to the cars. He decided he would ask later.

Once they got home Felix made a beeline for the shower. Jeongin must have had the same plan because both boys got to the door before realising that was where the other was headed. 

“Oh, hyung you have the shower. i’ll wait.” Felix smiled at Jeongin,

“you could always join me?” it was said quietly and with no force behind it. it was just a suggestion but Jeongin nodded and the pair stepped into the bathroom. 

Felix for once felt truly naked. It reminded him of when he and Hyunjin took a bath together. Judging by Jeongin’s hesitation to take off his clothes, he too was feeling exposed. Felix shed his underwear before stepping into the shower, it seemed to be the motivation Jeongin needed to remove the last of his clothing and join Felix. 

The youngest moved so his back was to Felix and Felix took it as an opportunity to wash the maknea’s hair. Jeongin started to relax as Felix washed his hair. Once Felix had finished washing Jeongin’s he moved to was the youngest with the washcloth, alternating between washing Jeongin and himself.

“Hey hyung what was your question?” Felix stilled before washing the remaining soap suds off of both of them.

“I was wondering what colour you are. You don't have to tell me I’m just curious.” Jeongin stilled before turning so his left hip was exposed. Dark shades, not quite black but almost.

“It’s pretty ugly so i try not to put it on hyungs.” Felix felt his heart break. It was like ink on a page, or space with the dark shades of purples and blues and reds. Felix reached down to touch the boy’s hip. Jeongin flinched at the contact but didn’t move away from Felix.

“It’s beautiful Jeongin.” the youngest huffed in disbelief before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower.

“Sure sure hyung that’s what they all say.” Felix felt his heart break again. Jeongin was out the bathroom door before Felix had even stepped out of the shower. Felix wrapped himself in his towel and trudged his way to his room. Once dressed he walked through the dorm in search of Jeongin. He found the boy in a corner near a window, staring out at the world going by him. 

Felix moved to sit next to him. Jeongin didn’t look at him. The pair sat in silence for what felt like forever but was really only a minute or two. Then Jeongin spoke,

“I have Chan hyung and Seungminnie hyung and Jisungie hyung. Chan hyung and Jisung hyung are so colourful. And Seungmin hyung, I feel so bad. He needs colour in his life not black.” Felix shook his head and Jeongin looked up at him. The tears welling in his eyes made Felix’s heart break for what felt like the thousandth time that day. 

“Silly innie.” the youngest looked stunned. Felix felt a soft smile make its way onto his face.   
“All your hyungs are so colourful but you and Seungmin are so important to us. Without you two colours wouldn’t be as bright and sometimes too many colours becomes a little overwhelming. Your colour is perfect. It isn’t ugly or harsh or anything you might call it. Do you think Seungmin’s colour is pretty?”

“Of course i do hyung, especially next to Minho hyung’s red or Changbin hyung’s pink.” Felix took Jeongin’s face in his hands before kissing the boy. It was gentle, feather like, and Jeongin reached out to kiss him back. Jeongin’s hands rested against Felix’s shoulder.

The pair parted and there it was, hues of the dark colours painted Felix’s collarbone. Jeongin pulled his hands off of Felix, as though he had burnt himself. Felix reached out grabbing the youngest’s hands. He pulled Jeongin against his chest. Hues of dark colors, almost black, painted Felix’s skin everywhere the boys had touched while hues of yellow covered Jeongin’s skin.

“You’re so bright hyung.” the awe in his voice made Felix’s chest swell with pride.    
“And you are so perfect at balancing me out innie. I mean it. I think you are beautiful and so is your colour. You remind me of outer space with those dark blues and purples. You know you aren’t just black but beautiful shades of darker colours. You are still colours. In fact if you look close you already have all our colours on your skin, just not as bright.” 

Seungmin was sitting on a couch nearby and turned to look at the pair. It was true both boys looked stunning with each other's colour painting their skin. He couldn’t help himself so he stood and walked towards the pair. Placing a hand on both boy’s cheeks caused the pair to look at him. Hues of grey swirled on Felix’s skin contrasting with the dark hues and painting Felix in a most wonderful way.

It didn’t take long for Jeongin to start believing that the dark colours he painted on his soulmate's skin was beautiful. Felix was content. He had all his soulmates. While some of the members were still working on trusting each other enough that they too had every colour painting their skin everyone was happy. 

“Hey Channie hyung.”   
“Yeah ‘lix?”   
“you’re so lucky you got to see everyone’s colours first, they’re all so beautiful.”   
“They are aren’t they. Everyone of you fits perfectly.”

Felix was content. He was loved and he could love them all. His mum was right all along. his happy ending was eight times as happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end and i just want to say how grateful i am for all the support and kind words. i hope to do more stray kids works in the future and would love some suggestions for what to do but for now that you for coming on this adventure with me ^^
> 
> if you have any ideas for what i should do next please leave them in the comments or send them to me at  
@CaiteeRants on twitter   
or  
@trashy-mctrasha03 on tumblr


End file.
